Unforgivable Lovers
by Vv-saya-vV
Summary: Tenían un romance. Uno salvaje, que revelaba la verdadera naturaleza de ambos, pero aun así podían distinguir que lo que sentían era genuino, pero al mismo tiempo irreal porque lo suyo estaba prohibido. Él era un embustero ladrón y ella una solitaria heroína. Jason/Rachel
1. Unforgivable Lovers

¡Bueno! Aquí estoy con una historia, mi primero historia de Jeason y Rachel n.n  
Jeje, no sean malos conmigo xD ¡Espero que les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo!

Si les gusta déjenme un review :D Me gustaría saber mucho su opinión y si debería seguir escribiendo sobre ellos!

Bueno, ¡los dejo leer!

* * *

**Unforgivable Lovers**

Tenían un romance. Uno salvaje, que revelaba la verdadera naturaleza de ambos, pero aun así podían distinguir que lo que sentían era genuino, pero al mismo tiempo irreal porque lo suyo estaba prohibido, no solo por las verdaderas naturalezas de los dos, sino porque así era como ellos lo determinaban. Él era un embustero ladrón y ella una solitaria heroína. Eran dos polos opuestos; él representaba lo negativo y ella lo positivo, razón por la cual su atracción era mucho más intensa.

"No debemos estar juntos" Susurraba ella, mientras no se resistía a los besos que se le eran propinados.  
"Dices eso… pero correspondes mis besos" Murmuraba él, sonriendo de lado.

Se dejaban llevar todas las noches, todas esas veces en las que escapan de los mundos diferentes en los que se veían obligados a existir. Con cada beso, con cada caricia sentían como la pasión los encendía, prendiéndolos del fuego del deseo y la lujuria que los consumía lentamente con los días que satisfacían sus necesidades, sus incontrolables sueños.  
Sin embargo, la magia no duraba siempre. Cuando el Sol amenazaba con salir llenando la tierra de sus lumínicos rayos debían terminar con todo contacto, con toda emoción de placer.

"¿Ya te vas?" Cuestionó el criminal.  
"Debo hacerlo. No deben descubrir que no pase la noche en la Torre" Respondió la titán.

Esas eran las desventajas de ser un rebelde. Esas eran las desventajas de ser la ley. Por culpa de sus contradictorias naturalezas no podían permanecer más de una atareada noche juntos.

"Siempre es lo mismo" Refunfuñó "¿No puedes quedarte al menos un día entero, Rach?"  
"Sabes la respuesta, Jason: No"  
"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes decirles que te tomas el día para meditar o yo que sé? ¡Invéntales algo!"  
"Ya les miento lo suficiente como para agregar más mentiras"  
"¡Pero te quiero solo para mí! ¡No deseo compartirte!"  
"Son mis amigos"  
"Eres mía"

Reaven lo miro prestándole atención. Por alguna razón que desconocía, en los últimos días Jason Todd, afamado ladrón conocido, mayoritariamente, como Red X había actuado de una forma muy posesiva y algo egoísta. Se cuestionó una y otra vez el porqué de esa actitud, pero ninguna respuesta le pareció la adecuada.

"Estas siendo infantil" Declaró.  
"No soy infantil" Se excusó ofendido "¿Acaso está mal querer tenerte más de unas pocas horas?"  
"Si, porque si lo hago, entonces descubrirán lo nuestro"  
"Al demonio con que lo sepan"  
"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Preguntó extrañada ante el comentario.  
"Sí que ellos sepan de nuestro romance hace que te quedes más tiempo conmigo entonces acepto. No me importa si se enteran o no. Incluso iré a tocar la puerta a la Torre para que lo sepan"  
"En verdad, estás loco" Comento la hechicera, a la par que respiraba hondo.  
"Si, loco por ti" Murmuró lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado.

Reachel Roth se sorprendió lo suficiente como para tener que tratar de mantener sus sentimientos a raya, para que nada explotara, para que él no supiera de los efectos de aquellas palabras. Se hizo una pregunta que hizo eco en su mente: ¿Acaso aquellos revolcones habían paso a tener un mayor significado? Al parecer, ya no era una simple satisfacción de las necesidades biológicas, sino que todo era más complicado y ciertamente profundo.  
Por otro lado, Jason trataba de controlar sus emociones como la chica enfrente de él lo hacía, pero se le era muy complicado. ¡Quería gritarle en la cara todo lo que pensaba! Aun así, se lo guardaba porque no quería ahuyentar a la droga de la que era adicto.

"Lo siento" Dijo de repente "No debí haber dicho nada"  
"Jason…" Musitó con anhelo reprimido.

Aunque acaba de vestirse para marcharse, para salir por la ventana como nada hubiera ocurrido, se tiró sobre él en busca de sus excitantes labios. Los encontró enseguida al ya estar acostumbrada a todo eso. El ladrón no la apartó, pero tampoco pudo corresponder aquel sorpresivo beso.

"Está bien. Me quedaré. Me quedare con Jason, no con el criminal Red X" Le susurró tan cerca de sus labios que fue difícil interpretar el significado de la oración.

No diría que lo amaba, pero aun así también quería pasar más tiempo a su lado. Lamentaba desde el fondo de su corazón traicionar a los Titanes, a su equipo, a su familia, pero lo que Jason le daba cada vez que lo veía era algo que ninguna otra persona en el universo le podría dar: esa pasión desenfrenada combinada con un amor incomprensible. Ya que aunque no admitiera que todo se resumía en las cuatro letras 'amor', era consciente de que ese era el nombre abreviado a sus problemas.

La volvió a tomar, declaro en frente de los ojos del dios que los observaba que Rachel solo seria de Red X desde ese preciso momento hasta siempre o, al menos, se encargaría de eso. Mientras el amanecer hacia acto de presencia la beso con mucho más amor y mucho más anhelo que otras veces, porque esta vez no se le escaparía con el inminente amanecer, sino que pasaría el día entero a su lado. Con la idea de que Jason y Rachel sonaban bien juntos le mordió el labio suavemente, despojándola otra vez de sus prendas.

"Lo siento" Exclamo contra la piel de la hechicera "Pero el ser un ladrón me hace alguien muy egoísta y yo solo te quiero para mi"

-Continuará-

* * *

**¿Merezco algun review?**  
**¿Les gustó?**

**¿Review?**


	2. Baby, don't cry tonight

**Nota de la Autora: **¡Hola! Muchas, muchas, muuuuuchas gracias por los review! Ellos fueron los que me incitaron a hacer esta continuación! :D Asi que, como agradecimiento aquí hay otro capitulo de esta historia!

No será muy larga, ya que cuando hago cosas largas no suelo terminarlas y no me gustaría dejar este fic inconcluso :) Asi que como máximo serán unos 7 capítulos.

Bueno, contestaré los review por aca, espero que eso no les moleste:

La Titancita: El primer review *-* Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Bueno... este ahora sera un fic, así que considerate avisada xD Jejeje. Disfruta el capitulo!

Fer TAPE: ¡Aqui esta la continuación! Espero que lo disfrutes tanto como a mi me gusto hacerlo!

RavenYaz: Muchas gracias por el review.¡Me hizo muuuy feliz! n.n Espero que este nuevo episodio te guste y no desilusione! n.n

'm: Sinceramente, ni en mis mas locos sueños imaginaba a una pareja como esta. Pero empece a leer de ellos y ahora los AMO. ¡Gracias por el review y por ponerme en alerta! Espero que sea de tu agrado el capitulo n.n

Luisa Mateus: Cuando leí la primera linea de tu review me asuste xD Jajaja, ¡Gracias por el review! Me hizo pudo demasiado contenta :) Nos vemos!

Los dejo leer xD

**¡Muchas gracias por los review, por poner el fic en favoritos y toda la cosa!**

**¡Es gracias a ustedes que continue con la historia!**

* * *

**Baby, don't cry tonight**

Cuando la noche caía, cuando todos iban a sus habitaciones con la intención de dormir ella huía a hurtadillas, en frente de sus narices. Desaparecía. Se iba. No volvía hasta la madrugada, porque era obvio que pasaba la noche entera con alguien más. Aún tenía tiempo, aun no era hora de aparecer en la habitación del ladrón, por lo que con sumo sigilo se dirigió a la sala principal, donde tomo lugar en el sillón.  
En momentos como esos, el remordimiento la inundaba, la llenaba hasta el punto en el que hacía que se le fuera dificultoso respirar. La mentira la sofocaba. Sentía que era una traidora, que no hacía más que ocultar la verdad para su propio beneficio, para su banal satisfacción. Aunque estaba sumida en sus pensamientos alcanzó a oír pasos, mas solo se mantuvo inmóvil en su lugar sin prestarle gran importancia al hecho. Se tranquilizó con la idea de que era Chico Bestia o Starfire en busca de algún bocadillo nocturno. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al oír aquella voz.

"¿Raven?" La desesperación la invadió "¿Raven?"

Reaccionó cuando la mano enguantada de Robin tocó su hombro, lo que la obligó a mirarlo a la cara, a aquel cubierto rostro.

"¿Pasa algo?" Cuestionó él, con una expresión de preocupación.  
"No, estoy bien" Bajo la vista.  
"A mí no me parece que estés del todo bien"

La hechicera se mantuvo quieta. Maldijo en su interior que él viera debajo de ella, que hubiera esa conexión mental entre ambos y que no le permitiera a ella seguir mintiendo con descaro.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Cuestionó a la defensiva.  
"Vamos, Raven. Te conozco. Somos amigos. Sé cuando algo no anda bien contigo"

Se golpeó mentalmente por haber hecho una pregunta tan estúpida. Se colocó la capucha de su traje para tapar su rostro. No quería. No quería que el muchacho descubriera lo que hacía cada noche ni lo de las ingeniosas mentiras que siempre terminaban pareciendo verdades ante los ojos de sus compañeros.

"No…" Suplicó Robin "No te ocultes de mi" Se posicionó en frente de la titán y le quito la capucha, contemplando aquella mirada violácea que siempre lo hundía, que siempre lo atrapaba.  
"Robin…"  
"Quiero oír la verdad de tus labios" Soltó, sorprendiéndola.  
"¿Qué verdad?"  
"La de que abandonas tu habitación todas las noches para ir a quien sabe dónde"

El asombro trazó las facciones de ella, a la par que los ojos debajo de aquel blanco antifaz taladraban su interior. Se sintió descubierta, atrapada. Otra vez, el aire no llegaba con normalidad a sus pulmones. Supuso que era por los nervios de no saber qué contestar, de qué nueva mentira diría. No quería engañarlo, ya no más, pero no veía otra salida.  
Las lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos hasta el punto de que ya surcaban sus mejillas: no había lugar en aquellos orbes para contenerse más. El Chico Maravilla se asustó, repasó las cosas que dijo para descubrir que era lo que había alterado a su amiga sin encontrarse con alguna palabra ofensiva.

"¿Raven?" Cuando susurró su nombre, algo en la cocina estallo y eso solo hizo que la nombrada desapareciera en frente de un joven que no comprendía la situación.

* * *

Tenía todo listo: las velas encendidas y esparcidas por todo el cuarto, los pétalos de rosa desparramados por la cama y sus alrededores y la suave música ya resonaba llenando el ambiente.

"_Soy todo un romántico" _Se dijo a sí mismo, alabando sus propias habilidades.

Siempre había sido un egocentrista y lo sabía, pero de esa forma era querido por aquella chica que siempre viajaba en su mente, colándose hasta en sus sueños. Ese día quería sorprenderla y decirle que para él no era simple sexo salvaje, para satisfacer sus necesidades biológicas, como sabía que ella creía. Aunque aún le costara admitirlo, la quería. Sentía algo por ella fuera de lo normal y se lo haría saber.  
Fue a la cocina en busca de dos vasos y una botella de vino. La muchacha estaba a punto de llegar y debía tener todo listo para la velada. Sin embargo, cuando regresó la encontró sentada en la cama llorando.

"Rachel" Murmuró al no poder creer que la veía en ese estado tan frágil.  
"Ja-son" Dijo entrecortadamente, sollozando aún más. Una lámpara se rompió.  
"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto mientras dejaba la botella y las copas en una mesita cercana y se sentaba a un lado de la titán.

Raven se lanzó a sus brazos ni bien lo sintió cerca, ni bien tuvo al alcance de su campo de visión aquellos ojos color esmeralda. Su llanto se incrementó notablemente y dejó de reprimirlo. Al principio el criminal se quedó estático, hasta que lentamente la abrazó, apretándola contra su pecho. No quería. No quería que la hechicera se viera tan vulnerable, que supiera que él no sabía cómo consolarla, cómo hacer para que las lágrimas dejaran de rebozar de los ojos que tan loco lo volvían. Comenzó acariciándole la espalda, con dulzura, con el cariño que le tenía.

"No llores, por favor" Pidió con suave voz, observando como otro foco de luz estallaba "No sé qué hacer para consolarte"  
"Solo quédate quieto" Susurró.  
"Pero si no me muevo, seguirás llorando. ¿Quieres decirme qué pasó, Rach?"  
A modo de respuesta, negó con la cabeza.  
"Vamos, soy yo. Y yo soy Jason. Puedes decirme cualquier cosa"  
A modo de repuesta, asintió con la cabeza.  
"Rachel, no llores esta noche"

Su viril voz se coló en sus oídos, retumbando levemente. Con lentitud, dejó de llorar, cosa que tranquilizo a Red X a sobremanera. Aunque no comprendía, se quedaría a su lado hasta que se tranquilizara, hasta que ella le confesara la razón de su estado. Al demonio con que la noche que había planeado tan meticulosamente había quedado arruinada, ya habría otra.

"¿Me dirás qué pasó? Si fue ese pajarito, te juro que yo…"  
"Jason" Llamó más calmada, con los ojos aun rojos "Gracias"

Se dedicó a abrazarlo con fuerza, a modo de agradecimiento. Él siempre la sorprendía con acciones como esas. Era un hombre impredecible que siempre se quedaba a su lado, por más que lo amenazara, el muy testarudo jamás se iba.

"¿Qué hice ahora?" Cuestionó curioso, y con un sonrojo que supo cubrir.  
"Siempre estar ahí para mi" Sin querer esperar, lo beso con ternura y le obsequió una sonrisa.

Red correspondió la muestra de amor y la abrazo, tirándola en la cama. Se recostó a su lado y comenzó a jugar con el corto cabello de ella. Por esa vez, solo la contemplaría. Le obsequio una sonrisa a la muchacha, y ella simplemente cerro los ojos con cierta sorna.

Otro día le diría lo que sentía, otro día se encargaría de averiguar qué fue lo que ese pájaro con antifaz le había hecho a su Rachel porque Jason Todd estaba seguro de que el único culpable solo podía ser el líder de los Titanes.

-Continuará-

* * *

**Bueno, si les gustó o no, si lo debo continuar o no: ¡Dejenlo en un review!**

**Me ayuda mucho que dejen sus opiniones :)**

**Entonces... ¿Review? *implorando piedad* (?**


End file.
